


Tending the Lion

by Aeradae



Series: Cullrian One-shots [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bathtubs, Comfort, Fluff, Lyrium headaches, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeradae/pseuds/Aeradae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen's lyrium withdrawal is particularly bad today. Dorian comes up with a way to help ease some of the pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tending the Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #20: You need to wake up because I can't do this without you.

Cullen stifled a groan as Josephine brought yet another issue to the war table. It seemed one more noble wanted to curry favour from the Inquisition with hardly genuine offers of aid. He pinched the bridge of his nose as his temples throbbed in time with his heartbeat. The withdrawal symptoms had kicked in again with a vengeance this morning, growing continually worse throughout the day, and Cullen wanted nothing more than to climb into his bed and _sleep_ until the pain became more manageable. Instead, he had been stuck in an endless meeting with the Inquisitor and his fellow advisors. 

He glanced up to see Aeryth Lavellan looking at him with concern in her violet eyes. Cullen shook his head at her. “Don’t stop on my account,” he mouthed to her. She had other ideas, however.

“I think it’s time for a break, Josie,” she suggested with a smile as Josephine finished her report. “We’ve been here most of the day, my friend. Perhaps we can take this up tomorrow?” 

“Is it really that late?” Josephine asked, her eyes widening when she noticed the hour. “I suppose you are right. Tomorrow morning it is.”

Aeryth hurried to fall into step beside Cullen as they left the war room, linking an arm through his. “Pain’s bad today, isn’t it?”

Cullen sighed. She knew him too well. “It’s been getting worse all day,” he admitted. “I’m hoping that I can sleep the worst of it off.”

“You should go and find Dorian. Maybe he can think of something that will help. Or something to distract you, at the very least.” She giggled as Cullen rolled his eyes and tried hard not to blush. 

____

They didn’t have far to search. Dorian was lounging with Varric near the fireplace in the main hall. “Fine, don’t tell me,” he was saying with a pout. “Your idea of romance is long-winded and overly fantastical anyway.” He rose when he spied Cullen and Aeryth approaching, immediately noticing the slight clench in Cullen’s jaw that signalled he was in a great deal of pain.

“Are you alright, Amatus?” He asked softly, touching Cullen’s cheek with gentle fingers.  
Cullen found himself leaning into Dorian’s touch. 

“Just a headache, that’s all.”

Dorian raised an eyebrow, but did not argue. “I believe someone is in need of a hot bath. Come, I’ll prepare one for you.”

Dorian took Cullen’s hand and began to pull him towards Dorian’s room. He noticed that Cullen did not even blush at the public display of affection, which he took as further evidence that Cullen was in a lot more pain than he cared to admit. 

He eased Cullen down onto his bed while he hunted around the room for the various bath supplies he would need. Cullen flopped back against the silk pillows, sighing as the soft material rubbed against his cheek. He drifted into a state of semi-consciousness as he listened to Dorian moving around, cursing softly to himself in Tevene. 

Suddenly Dorian was standing over him with a hand on his shoulder. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you,” he said quietly as he motioned for Cullen to sit up. Cullen complied with a heavy groan. He leaned heavily against Dorian, burying his nose in the front of the mage’s robes. Dorian kissed the top of his head as he tangled his hands in Cullen’s golden locks, rubbing soothing circles into his scalp with strong fingertips and a hint of ice magic.

He continued the massage for several moments before coaxing Cullen to help him remove the heavy armor Cullen continued to stubbornly wear at every given opportunity, leaving him in a loose tunic and breeches. He wrapped an arm around Cullen’s waist and hauled him to his feet, steering him toward the bathing room. 

\---

Cullen sighed happily as he lowered himself into the hot water, leaning his head back against the edge. Dorian dragged a chair beside the tub, his now bare arms trailing into the water. He encouraged Cullen to shift forward slightly once he had settled, tilting his chin up and back before scooping water into his hands and pouring it over his head. 

Cullen’s eyes closed in relief as Dorian’s skilled hands lathered his hair with cinnamon-scented soap and massaged his aching scalp. “Mmm, you are amazing,” he murmured.

“You are only coming to this realization now? I’m terribly hurt, Amatus.”

Cullen smiled at Dorian’s teasing. “You would prefer that I constantly reminded you of the fact?”

“Of course I would prefer that.” Dorian’s hands made their way down Cullen’s neck and began to work at the knots in his shoulders. Cullen’s head fell forward against his chest and relaxed completely into the massage, feeling his headache finally starting to fade away.

Once Dorian was finished he reheated the water with a bit of magic and stood, intending to leave Cullen to soak in the tub. Before he could pull away Cullen reached up and grabbed his wrist, placing a tender kiss on the back of his hand. Dorian leaned down and captured his lips in a soft kiss of his own. Cullen hummed happily against his mouth, savouring the feel of Dorian’s soft lips and the slight tickling sensation of his moustache.

When Cullen decided he had soaked long enough Dorian helped him dry off and wrapped him in a soft white robe. He then herded Cullen back to his room and tucked him into bed. Cullen rolled onto his side and curled himself around Dorian after he removed his armor and joined Cullen in bed. 

“Are you feeling better now?” Dorian asked as he stroked Cullen’s back. Cullen nodded, his face buried against his lover’s elegant neck. “Good.”

“Thank you,” Cullen murmured sleepily as he curled an arm around Dorian’s chest. 

“Anything for you.” Dorian pressed kisses to the top of Cullen’s head. Cullen breathed in deeply, consciousness slowly fading away. His headache was gone and he was in the arms of his love. The day couldn’t have ended any better.


End file.
